1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to plug flow, fluidized bed reactors, and particularly to such reactors in which the product zone and feed zone are separated by one or more underflow weirs to permit internal recirculation of material from the product zone to the feed zone. The disclosure also relates to methods of using such reactors to process a variety of particulate materials.
2. Description of Related Art
A fluidized bed reactor typically comprises a processing chamber which is partially filled with particulate matter such as sand. The floor of the chamber is perforated to allow a fluidizing medium, such as a hot gas, to be injected into the chamber to fluidize and heat and/or react with the particles. Particulate matter to be processed is simultaneously supplied to the fluidized bed through an inlet and mixes with the heated and/or reactive particles and the fluidizing medium to be heated and optionally undergo a reaction.
Plug flow reactors are used in applications requiring reaction conditions having minimal back-mixing.
Currently used fluidized bed reactors can be complex, and may include multiple fluid beds in multiple reactors, external circuits for recirculation of processed matter from the product zone to the feed zone. There remains a need for simpler plug flow, fluidized bed reactors which provide lower equipment costs and/or lower operating costs than known reactors.